


Crew Love

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, OT6, vixx is in love with hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow is blinding, but Hakyeon’s smile is even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crew Love

**Author's Note:**

> all the divine entities be blessed for giving us [this](https://36.media.tumblr.com/e4e186bd91dc9298e3264058c282491a/tumblr_o0vnz9QSAz1rxvwdzo1_540.jpg) pic
> 
> first time writing vixx, and also first time writing anything in two years.
> 
> slightly Sanghyuk-centric

The brightness of the white snow blinds Sanghyuk into a short-lived discontent, so he keeps squinting – nobody told him to take his sunglasses with him to Sapporo because it’s freaking winter, but god, his eyes hurt so much – but when Hakyeon calls for the youngest boy to turn around and check out his thirteenth snowman of that morning alone, Sanghyuk has to shut his eyes before he can lose his sight forever.

He hears the crunching of snow underneath Jaehwan's boots, and he gasps quietly behind Sanghyuk.

“What is that—,”

“Why is it so small,” says Sanghyuk scrunching up his face and cracking open one eye, cutting off Jaehwan in the process, and it’s difficult to make his voice sound so neutral when all he wants to do is to swoop Hakyeon off the ground and pinch his cheeks until they bloom with red and Hakyeon starts to squirm. Sanghyuk resists the urge to act upon his desires, however hard it is. Maybe he should just spin Hakyeon around a few times and then throw him into the big pile of snow just off the road.

“It’s a gnome, a snowgnome!” Hakyeon explains himself with enthusiasm, laughing, and his voice sounds the most beautiful to Sanghyuk. He feels Jaehwan’s fingers gripping the hem of his coat, pulling at it like he's desperate for something, and Sanghyuk looks at Jaehwan to see him biting at his lower lip while staring at everywhere but their hyung’s bright smile.

“Just like you,” Sanghyuk retorts with lightness in his tone, and Jaehwan lets out a loud screech that vaguely sounds like a laugh, no longer trying to hold back, and Sanghyuk cracks up at Hakyeon’s pretend-hurt expression as the oldest of them narrows his eyes at the two.

A moment later his face slips back, Sanghyuk’s sharp tongue forgotten.

“Anyway, let’s take a photo!” Hakyeon suggests cheerfully, fixing the small snowman with care, and as his attention is fixated on his creation, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan lean against each other for support, because Sanghyuk can’t take it anymore, and Jaehwan is too giddy after seeing Hakyeon's smile. He almost drops his phone, though, when they hear Hakyeon exclaim in disappointment.

“Ah!” the oldest sighs, and Sanghyuk has to bite back a comment on Hakyeon’s pout because it makes him look like a child throwing a tantrum, but because Sanghyuk is head over heels with Hakyeon, the sight in front of him is nothing but endearing. He's sure Jaehwan is on the same idea as him.

Jaehwan straight up giggles as he watches Hakyeon try to save the snowman’s ruined head without any success. Sanghyuk crouches down to help his hyung make a new head so he would just stop pouting – his heart can’t take it anymore, it’s going to explode any moment – but then Hakyeon decides to become the snowman itself, lying down on the snow covered ground and placing his chin on the lonely body of the snowman.

“Quickly!” Hakyeon hurries them, unable to close his mouth as he grins. He wriggles his body to get as comfortable as he can, supporting his body with his arms. Jaehwan fumbles with his phone, but Sanghyuk’s already gotten his own out of his pocket, pulling his gloves off with his teeth quickly. His heart drums against his ears, gently, as blood rushes to his face the moment he looks into Hakyeon’s eyes through the phone’s camera. He almost forgets to disable the flash.

“Now hyung’s really become a gnome,” Jaehwan comments, and Sanghyuk manages to snap the perfect photo just before Hakyeon bursts out, laying his face on the snow, whether to hide in embarrassment or something else, Sanghyuk doesn’t know but it's sweet and lovely and all the other words that fly around in his head that he likes to describe Hakyeon with.

Instead of sending the photo to Hakyeon’s phone right away, he opens their groupchat in kakaotalk, the one that excludes Hakyeon for the sole purpose of talking about how much they love their oldest member, and shares the photo without hesitation.

Sanghyuk hopes that Hongbin won’t be too late to see the message as he types, _Hakyeon hyung embraced his true nature as a gnome_ under the photo, and before he even hits send, Taekwoon replies with a brief lol while Wonshik is quick with a single emoticon with heart in the place of its eyes as a reaction to the pic. They’re probably in a waiting room with nothing better to do than to be on their phones. Sanghyuk pities them.

Taekwoon repeats his previous message, now completely in capitals and adds an old fashioned heart sign at the end.

Wonshik expresses his jealousy with words dripping of honey.

Sanghyuk lets out a snicker at the messages, but not quiet enough for Hakyeon to go unnoticed. Jaehwan stands turned around with his back to them, hovering over his own phone, and he’s writing something in the chat but Sanghyuk can’t see it because Hakyeon is next to him in an instant, and Hakyeon must not know about their little secret chat.

“What’s so funny?” Hakyeon asks with the same bright smile, blinking at Sanghyuk curiously.

“Nothing, just showed the others what they’re missing," Sanghyuk answers nonchalantly, peeking at his screen for a moment. It's enough for Sanghyuk to see Jaehwan's _I'm going to vomit rainbows if this continues_ message, but not enough for Hakyeon to read it.

"Send me the photo," he says. Jaehwan's head pops up into Sanghyuk's peripheral vision behind Hakyeon's shoulder, and he mouths _'focus, kid, focus'_  to Sanghyuk because he's taking too long to send the photo to Hakyeon's phone, and Hakyeon is looking at him with suspicion.

“Are you feeling okay?” Hakyeon raises an eyebrow, and no matter how much Sanghyuk is telling himself to calm down, he feels that he’s becoming more flustered.

“Y-yeah,” he nods quickly. “Just my fingers—freezing. Off. They are,” he stammers, wiggling his red fingers for Hakyeon to see. Hakyeon opens his mouth to say something but Jaehwan lets out a loud sound at that moment, distracting Hakyeon. Sanghyuk exhales, moving his stiff fingers across the screen of his phone to finally send the photo while trying to calm down.

He wishes the others would be there with them too so Sanghyuk and Jaehwan wouldn’t be the only two to take in the beauty that is Hakyeon’s smile.

That night Hongbin first sees the photo at two in the morning and sends a message full of exclamation marks. Then sends another message. And another one. And another o—

Sanghyuk slams his hand on the phone after he wakes up to the continuous pings and he’s a hair’s breadth away from throwing the device against the wall but he knows that he’d regret it as soon as his brain registered what he’d just done, so he opts for the less violent way and checks the messages.

Hongbin says _how are you still alive after taking that photo??_

Sanghyuk takes a deep breath through his nose. It doesn’t succeed in calming him down. Squinting at the bright screen, he waits for Hongbin to finish writing his next message. If Sanghyuk wasn’t so pissed at him for waking him up, he’d pity Hongbin for only finishing his schedule now. Though it’s not like the situation of finishing at work so late is unfamiliar to any of them, but it must feel lonely for Hongbin to arrive back to an empty dorm.

_I nearly had a heart attack when I saw it. I almost fucked up all my scenes after that._

Sanghyuk quickly types _you’re going to be dead when we get home if you don’t go to sleep right now_. As soon as he sends the message he thinks it’s a bit too much, but he just wants Hongbin to go to sleep so Sanghyuk can do so as well.

_Okay, mommy._

Sanghyuk lets out an exasperated sigh before muting the chat and letting his head fall back onto the pillows.

When they wake up, they are going to go back home and all of them will be together for a day, and Sanghyuk can’t wait for it to happen because loving Cha Hakyeon without the other four is not the same. And they will make Hakyeon smile again and again, and it will be the best feeling ever to be on the receiving end of that smile with his hyungs.

But for now, Hakyeon’s smile blinds every each of them into an eternal bliss and Sanghyuk doesn't mind it at all.


End file.
